El amor de su vida
by Annimo2009
Summary: El silencio de la noche deja al descubierto un hombre con el corazón herido. La bebida y el llanto abundan en el bar de la torre cuando un cansado vengador encuentra a su compañero y decide darle su apoyo sin importar que su corazón se rompa un poco en el proceso.


Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro salvador!

Sí, lo sé, (SPOILER) Tony no está aquí para celebrar luego de que tristemente lo perdimos en Endgame, pero de todas formas hay que honrar su sacrificio y celebrarlo en el día de su nacimiento. Sí, me puse medio cursi, pero no me importa. Tony es, fue y siempre será nuestro Iron Man.

Ahora que me saqué eso del kokoro…

Hola a todo el mundo!

Sé que no he estado muy presente en los últimos meses, pero mi adorada inspiración se fue de vacaciones y ha vuelto de visita un par de veces y no ha sido suficiente para avanzar con mis proyectos. Esos proyectos que mencioné en diciembre del 2018, los mismo que prometí a principio de año, mismos que no he publicado a pesar de llevar cinco meses del año. Sí, esos. Pero estoy trabajando en ellos, aunque sea de forma muuuuuy lenta.

Bien, también tenía que sacar eso de mi sistema.

En fin, espero que disfruten este regalo para nuestro Tony.

Ya saben que si les gustó me pueden dejar un **review**, me encanta leerlos ;)

**Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

**El amor de su vida**

**OneShot**

* * *

La noche es cerrada. La estancia está en penumbras, suavemente iluminada por las lejanas luces de la despierta ciudad de Nueva York. Cansado y con ganas de tomar una merecida y larga ducha caliente, camina a paso tranquilo por el lugar en dirección a su habitación en el piso de arriba.

Había estado ausente de la torre por más de tres semanas debido a una misión ultrasecreta, que resultó no ser tan secreta ni tan importante como Fury le había hecho creer. Resulta ser que se había dejado la piel en una misión sin sentido y estaba un poco molesto debido a la situación. El suero lo había mejorado, pero eso no significaba que le gustara perder el tiempo con tonterías que podían causarle serias lesiones que podrían dejarlo impedido ante una amenaza inminente.

Sus pisadas eran lo único que rompía el silencio de aquel gran piso. Dio un par de pasos en dirección al bar; podría disfrutar un vaso de coñac antes de ir a dormir. Justo antes de entrar pudo escuchar un desconsolado llanto. Apresuró el paso y se encontró con la deprimente imagen de un Tony Stark bebiendo hasta la última gota de lo que parece ser Whisky, procedente de un vaso casi lleno, y llorando desconsoladamente en el bar.

Rápidamente corrió los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta él para quitarle la botella, que iba directo a sus labios esta vez, y la arrojó con toda la rabia que la fallida misión le había causado, lejos de él. La botella estalló en pedazos al chocar con el vidrio reforzado del gran ventanal.

Tony, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas y el alcohol, dirige su mirada hacia él en un movimiento lento y torpe debido a todo lo que había bebido antes de que él llegara. Le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento antes de gritarle que no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en su vida y mucho menos entre él y su preciado alcohol. Lágrimas siguen bajando por sus mejillas y de pronto un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Tratando de dejar a un lado su enojo, Steve se acercó a él y puso una de sus grandes manos sobre su espalda en un gesto que intentaba demostrar su apoyo, intentando transmitir un mensaje "_puedes hablar conmigo, confía en mí_". El soldado no sabía si el alcohol le permitiría a Tony entender su muda declaración de paz.

―Yo la amaba, Cap. ―Hipó de pronto, sorprendiendo al rubio. ―En verdad la amaba.

Por un momento, Steve no supo bien qué hacer o decir. Siempre supo que Tony estaba enamorado de Pepper y aunque no le agradara la idea, aunque le rompiera un poco el corazón, tenía que apoyarlo en este momento. Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado.

Con la mano aún en su espalda, Steve la mueve en un calmante patrón circular.

―Sé que Pepper era el amor de tu vida, Tony, pero―

― ¡No! - Tony se alejó de su toque, apartando la mirada. Steve intenta convencerse de que ese gesto no le duele, pero no lo logra. ―Ese es el problema. ―Le escucha decir en voz baja. ―Pepper, la mujer más perfecta sobre este planeta, en más de una ocasión me dijo que yo era el amor de su vida…

Tony se detuvo en medio de la frase para dirigirse al bar nuevamente, buscando una botella de ron. La encontró y continuó hablando mientras la destapaba.

―Pero ella no era el amor de la mía.

Y rió. Una risa vacía, irónica y dolida.

―La mujer perfecta en todo sentido, simplemente no era la persona perfecta para mí.

El rubio no sabía bien que decir ante tal confesión. Siempre había visto a Tony perseguir a Pepper como un cachorro enamorado, sus ojos brillantes cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación. Saber que se había equivocado al leer al millonario le hizo sentir un extraño vacío en el pecho.

― ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo? ―Dio un trago directo de la botella. ―Me dijo que no podía seguir conmigo sabiendo que no podía amarla de la misma forma en que ella me amaba a mí. Prometí cambiar en más de una ocasión, ¿sabes? Y lo hice, pero eso no es amor. Al menos no a ojos de Pepper. ―Otro trago. ―Y en realidad tiene razón.

Steve quería quitarle la botella de las manos, pero Tony se cerraría completamente si hacía eso. En su lugar, se acercó al bar y se sirvió el vaso de coñac que había deseado momentos antes de encontrarlo. Bebió con lentitud y esperó por el resto de la confesión, porque presentía que había más. Lo observó beber un poco más antes de que volviera a hablar.

―La amo y siempre voy a amarla, pero no de la forma en que ella quería. No de la forma en que merece. ―A pesar del alcohol que seguía bebiendo, Tony parecía significativamente más sobrio que antes. ―Me había contentado con el amor que me daba e intenté darle mi amor de regreso, pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

Esa segunda confesión lo dejó aún más sorprendido. Steve había pensado que Tony realmente estaba involucrado sentimentalmente en aquella relación. Lo observó por un momento más, comprendiendo que su llanto no era por perder al amor de su vida, sino por la pérdida de su mejor amiga y por el dolor que le causaba saberse el causante del dolor de aquella bondadosa mujer.

―Sé lo que se siente contentarse con lo que se tiene. Aunque en mi caso, me contento con poder estar cerca de aquello que no puedo tener. ―Su voz sonó triste y esperó que Tony no lo notara.

Oh, pero Tony lo había notado. Tal como había notado su furtiva mirada hacia él cuando mencionó "aquello que no puedo tener". Sabía que, en parte lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era impulsado por el alcohol en su sistema, pero el alcohol le daba el valor para hacer las cosas más locas. Siempre lo había hecho. Y besar a Steve era algo que requería de todo el valor que pudiera juntar.

El soldado, que llevaba el vaso a sus labios otra vez, vio a Tony acercarse a él. Sin darle tiempo a preguntar, los labios de Tony atrapan los suyos. No pudo reaccionar ante la acción. No podía comprender como el frío vidrio del vaso había sido reemplazado por esos cálidos labios tan rápido. No podía entender lo que pasaba y mientras su cerebro trabajaba para descifrar lo que acaba de pasar, Tony se alejó de él, tomando otra botella de licor entre sus manos.

Sintiéndose rechazado ante la falta de reacción, el genio decidió seguir bebiendo y olvidar lo que acaba de hacer. Y si Steve le reclamaba por su imprudencia al día siguiente, bien podría culpar al alcohol.

Justo antes de que la botella toque sus labios, es reemplazada por los labios de Steve.

•••

A la mañana siguiente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Tony despertó abrazado a un cuerpo cálido. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y descubrió que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a un dormido Steve Rogers. Lo observó con detención por un par de minutos y se dio cuenta que el soldado aún vestía su uniforme de Capitán América. Y él también traía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior. Consideró lo que había desaprovechado la noche anterior, pero no le importó. Ahora, si los apasionados besos de Steve significan algo, sabe que tendrá muchas noches que de seguro terminarán de otra forma muy placentera.

Lo único que importa es que Steve sabe lo que Tony necesita y la noche anterior solo necesitaba el consuelo del amor de su vida.

* * *

**Miércoles 29 de Mayo, 2019.**


End file.
